rise_of_morgoth_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
The Land of Mordor
This page is a faction of the server The Rise of Morgoth. This page is based off of The Official LOTRmod Server Wiki High Elven Page. This faction may be heavy in role-play. ---- __TOC__ Current News * Mordor is recruiting, always. * Many roles are available for Mordor, but some custom requiriments will be needed. * Umbar is given for Sauron to command, after Castamir has been expelled from its land. * Mordor intends to ally all Evil and unite them into one under Sauron, now that Melkor is on the void. * Order of Shadows is formed and aggregates Mordor. * Minas Morgul and Barad-dur are completed and Ranks are being established. * Mordor re-awakens with the Rise of Sauron back to his Former Power. The Lore behind Mordor Origins Mordor was apparently formed by massive volcanic eruptions. It was given the name Mordor already before Sauron settled there, because of its volcano Orodruin and its eruptions. The first being known to occupy the mountains of Mordor was Shelob, fleeing the War of Wrath in the beginning of the Second Age, and fed herself on Elves andMen living or passing nearby, until these became scarce. Sauron settled in Mordor around S.A. 1000 and it remained the pivot of his evil contemplations for most of his existence in Middle-earth. In the north-western corner of this land stood Mount Doom or Orodruin, where he had forged the One Ring. Near Orodruin he built his stronghold Barad-dûr. After this time, Sauron was known as the Dark Lord of Mordor. For two and a half thousand years, Sauron ruled Mordor uninterruptedly. Having being betrayed by the Elves of Eregion, it was from there that he launched the War against them and dominated most of the Westlands in a period known as the Dark Years. That was until he was repelled by the High Men of Númenor and Sauron directed his power over the far south and east of Mordor conquering and dominating the savage tribes of the Easterlings and the Haradrim. Almost a thousand years later he was captured by the Númenóreans and brought to their island kingdom, eventually causing its destruction. Sauron returned to Mordor as a spirit and resumed his rule. The Last Alliance Sauron's rule was interrupted yet again when his efforts to overthrow the surviving Men and Elves failed, and they fought their way back to their foe's domain. After several months of siege in the Battle of Dagorlad, forces of the Last Alliance of Elves and Men came into Mordor. Sauron was defeated in a final battle. For about a thousand years, Mordor was guarded by Gondor in order to prevent any evil forces from breaking out. However Gondor had failed in the long run as during the Great Plague the population was so diminished that troops were recalled and the fortresses abandoned. Deprived of guard, Mordor began to fill with evil things again. Minas Ithil was conquered by the Nine Ringwraiths in T.A. 2002; other fortifications that were supposed to defend Gondor from the menace inside Mordor were captured and turned into a means of shielding Mordor. Sauron resided in Dol Guldur, until the White Council attacked it in T.A.2941, forcing Sauron to return to Mordor, where he finished reconstructing his Dark Tower. By that time Mordor was protected too well to be captured by any military might that was available to the Free Peoples; in the north of Mordor during the War of the Ring were the great garrisons and forges of war, while surrounding the bitter inland Sea of Núrnen to the south lay the vast fields tended for the provision of the armies by hordes of slaves brought in from lands to the east and south. War Of The Ring During the War of the Ring, Sauron gathered all his forces to Mordor. After the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, a Host of the West went to the Black Gate. Sauron sent his army to destroy the Men of Gondor and Rohan, but then Frodo Baggins destroyed the One Ring and Mordor fell. The Dark Tower, the Black Gate and the Towers of Teeth collapsed to ruin. Mount Doom exploded. Both Sauron and his Ringwraiths were apparently destroyed. After the ultimate defeat of Sauron, Mordor became mostly empty again as the Orcs inside it fled or were killed. Crippled by thousands of years of abuse and neglect, but capable of sustaining life, the land of Mordor was given to the defeated foes of Gondor as a consolation, as well as to the freed slaves of Nurn who were formerly forced to farm there to feed the armies of Mordor. Server History The First Sauron, AwesomeMan33221, was a short but powerful reign. He advanced more than almost all other previous Lords of Mordor had. He had accomplished making the Black Gate and Mount Doom, but then the server reset, and he was never again seen. The Second Sauron, CelebrimborII, was a reign of terror. He had accomplished nothing for Mordor except build a small tower at Barad-dur, and had terrorized and tormented against everyone. He was eventually banned. The Third Sauron, D4rk_Necromancer, only existed for a few days. He accomplished nothing since his personal life was having problems. The Fourth Sauron, Lady_Mairon (aka LadyMairon), was a more or less productive reign. Although many agree, she was not all that bad, but at times, could be considered permanent ban worthy. The only thing that was accomplished was the false conquering of Umbar. The Fifth Sauron, Lotr_Sauron, had accomplished more than all others combined. He finished Mount Doom, built Morigost, Seregost, the Black Gate, and renovated Cirith Ungol, Durthang, Minas Morgul, and Barad-dur (influenced by Divici). But with War coming, and the fates of the world in balance, he decided to leave his position of Sauron. Now, Mordor is in control of Angband and Morgoth. Rulers of Mordor Sauron, who is not present, is the ruler of Mordor. This is the order of Command in Mordor Dark Lord of Mordor: Morgoth (9koopa) Lieutenant of Mordor (Runs Minas Morgul): TheWitchKing (DemonEye) Government of Mordor Ranks of Mordor Snaga: The basic rank, in order to join the ranks of Mordor and to be accepted into any part of it, the player must choose Snaga before any other ranks. Mordor Orc: After getting to know you, the Dark Lord will let you rank into Mordor Orc as he sees fit, usually with 50 alignment with Mordor. Black Uruk: To be decided To be decided Nationality of Mordor Members of Mordor Builds of Mordor As of now, Minas Morgul, Cirith Ungol, Durthang, the Black Gate, Morigost, Seregost, and Mount Doom have been built. Minas Morgul, Barad-dur, Durthang and Cirith Ungol were based off of Divici, but with some differences, including block usage, design, and interiors. The rest were completely built without the influence of other builds. Diplomatic State of Mordor All of Evil (Except Umbar) is either Neutral or allied with Mordor. Angband is Mordor's closest ally, with War agreements, trade agreements (Naurite, Orc Steel, and Gulduril for Utumno weaponry), etc. To be edited! Economic State of Mordor Goals of Mordor Category:Factions Category:Edits Needed Category:Evil Factions